muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Amazing Mumford
Should this article be longer? Hi, I was thinking that this article seemed, well, a little to short. Does anyone have any ideas to expand this article. I'm sure their is a bit more history to this character. Thanks:)TheAmazingScooter (talk) 09:02, September 23, 2012 (UTC)TheAmazingScooter :I don't see how we should expand anything. He's a got a rather big trivia section, a sketch table, filmography and book appearances. What more is there? Shoe size? - Oscarfan (talk) 16:57, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::That's the thing, though. For such a significant character, the biography is really sparse (in part probably because we later merged the sketch table below, but it still seems really tiny). Much of the "Notes" section (especially elements such as the voice) could and should be merged as well. Even a better discussion of his role as a magician would help (how it was initially as a stage showman, but how his wand created real magic, especially wreaking havoc in street storylines, not just "going wrong," and a discussion of those street episodes, video appearances like A Magical Halloween Adventure where he plays a major plot role, and he even served as a deus ex machina in at least one stage show, Sleeping Birdie. One could also discuss how in recent seasons, Abby Cadabby has assumed that role, as supplier of magic gone awry, and in the books and stories, there's stuff to be noted, from his relationships with his rabbits (outside of the photo puppet pic, itself from Big Bird's Busy Book, the rabbits or at least one rabbit were a staple in the books and stories but in skits, it involved turning himself or others into bunnies and so on) to the fact that he lives in a castle, not far from Count von Count. I'll tackle a rewrite later, when I both have time and can gather some of the materials (and just check the Wiki itself to better incorporate the street appearances). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:13, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Different magic words in "Surprise" trick I've got a video clip of the "Surprise" trick on my PC: in that clip, Mumford uses "Peanut butter" alone (not "A la peanut butter sandwiches") as his magic words. Should that be noted in the article and/or the sketch synopsis? -- Ingeborg 17:22, 22 September 2007 (UTC) :By the way, I ran across that same video clip on the Net tonight . It definitely sounds like a different man behind the puppet; this is probably Mumford's debut sketch, between the voice and the different magic words. -- Ingeborg 00:56, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::It's not a different puppeteer (just Jerry Nelson using a Fred Allen voice, rather than the W. C. Fields inflection). Feel free to add the different word to the synopsis, but anything about first appearance is just speculation (however well founded) without sources for debut episode and dates. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:07, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Amazing Ralph In the program summary for Episode 0305 that's in the CTW archives, the description of the Mumford/Grover sketch calls him "the Amazing Ralph". Does Grover actually call him by name in the disappearing pineapples sketch? If not, then is it possible that the character was originally known as "the Amazing Ralph", and then his name was changed to Mumford? -- Danny (talk) 23:49, 26 November 2006 (UTC) :Grover never refers to him as such. -- MuppetDude 22:23, 30 November 2006 (UTC) John Kennedy Does anyone know what John Kennedy's one line was? --Pantalones 19:23, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Category:Attention